


Untimely

by daringlybelieving



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sharon/Andy - first time getting caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untimely

Sharon's breath caught in her throat as the tips of Andy's (very) skilled fingers roamed her still tingling skin. She reached one hand up to brush her tangled hair out of her face and smiled at the man sat between her knees.

"That, was spectacular." She said, slightly breathlessly.

Flynn barked a laugh and grinned at her in his signature way, sending more tingles down her spine. "Only you would talk like that after sex." Sharon hummed in reply, a low content sound that made Flynn wish he never had to leave that room.

The relaxed mood, however, was quickly depleted by the sound of the condo's front door slamming closed and Rusty calling Sharon's name. Flynn swore under his breath and adjusted his position to prevent being thrown to the floor by Sharon's desperate attempts to scramble off the bed herself.

"Sharon?" Rusty called again, his voice now closer to her bedroom.

"I'll be right out, Rusty." Sharon replied absently, hardly looking up from her search for the shirt Flynn had haphazardly flung across the room after he had divested her of it.

Flynn pulled his t-shirt over his head and rubbed his hands over his face, "I thought he wasn't going to be home for another few hours?" He whispered. Sharon shrugged tugged on the zipper of her skirt.

"He wasn't," she checked herself quickly in the mirror before moving to the door, gesturing for Flynn to stay where he was for the time being. Andy rolled his eyes and laid back against the pillows.

Sharon quirked an eyebrow but refrained from commenting and hustled out of the room, straight into the path of Rusty's knowing gaze.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were going back to Samuel's after chess?" Sharon asked in a vain attempt to direct attention away from the man she was hiding in her bedroom.

The teenager shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah, he wasn't at practice today, going to visit a sick relative instead or something." 

Sharon nodded to indicate she was listening and moved into the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle as she went. She pulled too mugs out of a cupboard and busied herself with the process of making tea for herself and her charge.

"You know," Rusty began, faint amusement colouring his words, "Flynn can come out of your bedroom if he wants, I'm not gonna shout our anything."

Sharon's cheeks coloured lightly as she scooped the tea bags out of the scolding water. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied primly.

Rusty raised a challenging eyebrow. "Hey Flynn? You can stop hiding under the bed or whatever." He shouted over his shoulder in the vague direction of Sharon's bedroom.

Sharon scoffed as a sheepish looking Andy Flynn shuffled into the room and leaned against the wall.

"Hey kid, I promise we weren't doing anything..." Flynn trailed off at the horrified expression that crossed the teen's face.

"Ah! Stop!" Sharon hid and embarrassed laugh behind her mug. "I lived with my mom and her boyfriends, I think I know when two people have been having sex, okay? You have your shirt on inside out, Flynn." Rusty mumbled, averting his eyes and grabbing his backpack off the floor and making a beeline for his room.

"Let me know when you get hungry." Sharon called after him, groaning in embarrassment when she heard snippets of Rusty's reply that sounded suspiciously like 'old people sex', 'gross', 'never hungry again'.

Flynn grinned at Sharon when Rusty's bedroom door clicked behind him.

"Well that could've been worse."


End file.
